The secret
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: [Digimon Savers]  Since few weeks, Kudamon seems gloomy. Why ?


An one-shot on Satsuma and Kudamon again. Sorry but it is my favourite characters of Digimon Savers

This story is about the moment where Kudamon decides to confess that he is a Royal Knight and look after the humains for Yggdrasill to Satsuma.

**THE SECRET**

****

_Do I say or don't I say ?_

The beams of daybreak began broke throught the curtains of the room and Kudamon sit on his hindquarters, contemplating his partner who slept again.

It did three years, four months and ten day that Satsuma and him became officially partners. The little digimon remembered that this time, he kept thinking to obey to Yggdrasill in observing attentively the humans. Rapidly, Satsuma succeeded to gain his trust and showed him which the humans was able to do. Kudamon knew that he couldn't never forget all he saw and lived in the human world. He loved really the humans now as much as the digimon and wondered how he should react if Yggdrasill 'ld determinate that the existence of humans was bad for the digimon. He didn't want the humans to disppear but he was a digimon too and he couldn't fight against Yggdrasill's orders.

Observing Satsuma again, he wondered how his partner 'ld react if he 'll confess the truth. Would being dissappointed? In angry?

Everyday Kudamon asked his questions but he didn't dare to speak with Satsuma. He had so afraid to lost the bond which join them. He felt ashamed too to be coward. Satsuma was his partner and friend. He had a big, a very big trust in him. A revelation as this didn't it risk to destroy the relation?

Suddenly, he saw the alarm o'clock and constated that it was the time to wake up his partner. He climbed softly on his partner's chest and walked towards his head. He smiled in seing his eyes and thought that he was the one only to watch Satsuma without his sunglasses. He put his head against the left Satsuma's cheek and rubbed slowly. At the contact, Satsuma opened little a little the eyes. He noticed the lovely Kudamon's head and smiled him.

- Good morning, Kudamon, Satsuma whispered.

- Good morning, Satsuma, Kudamon answered.

The digimon rolled around his neck's partner whereas Satsuma caressed his back.

- It is really pleasant that you always wake before me, Satsuma said. You are the most soft of alarm o'clocks.

In the middle of the day, Satsuma sit in front of his desk whereas Kudamon hold on his shoulders and listenned Yushima. This one sometimes went when he didn't occupy to catch fishs.

- What do the commander of the DATS come to do here ? Satsuma plaisanted. Did you vide all the waters of the town where there were fishs?

- You aren't funny, Satsuma-kun, Yushima sighted.

- It is funny to tease you. Moreover, I am certain that Hasisba know me better than you, Satsuma said. It is ironic.

- And I hope well, Yushima replied. I don't like this worries and I prefer letting you it since you are agreed.

- Why did went you so? Satsuma asked. If your intention is to resupply the DATS with your fishs, let me to say that the last resupplying wind up at the last week.

- You aren't definitely funny, Yushima sighted again. Look, I tried to contact Suguru-kun again. I have always no answers.

- he is looking after Yggdrasill, you know it, Satsuma remembered him. Who know where he could go for finding a thing which doesn't exist.

- For much digimon, Yggdrasill exists, Kudamon said suddenly.

- Excuse me, Kudamon, Satsuma apolozised. I didn't want to reach in yours faiths.

- It is OK, Kudamon asserted.

In himself, Kudamon understood which Satsuma wanted to say, specially he ignored the existence of Yggdrasill. It was naturel for him to have doubts on the real existence of a God. It took him a other think: how 'ld react if he had the prove that this God existed ? What 'ld tell if he should learn that he was a servant of this God ?

- Satsuma ... , Kudamon whispered without wanting him.

In hearing his name and the little partner's voice Satsuma turned away immediatly the head towards him.

- Are you a problem, Kudamon ? Satsuma asked.

Realizing that he pronounced his partner's name and this one heard it, Kudamon bit the lips.

- Nope. Everything is OK, Kudamon claimed.

Observing a long time his partner, Satsuma felt he disturbed. In fact, he begans to notice since fews weeks something as the sadness in his look in some moments. He waited that Kudamon speaks him one day or the other but he didn't do. He thought that he should start the conversation the first.

The evening, Satsuma entered in the room, used as his bedroom, after took few hours on his time of sleep in order to supervise a fight against a digimon. Kudamon was around his neck and let completely to hang his head and his tail. He sit on the board of the bed then tooh gently his partner in order to put near him.

- Kudamon, 'ld be problems ? Satsuma asked.

- I don't see why ask me this, Kudamon replied in trying to have a calm voice.

- I have an impression since some time that you seems gloomy. Kudamon, you know that you can say me everything, Satsuma asserted.

In speaking, Satsuma caressed the digimon's back who was very touched by this mark of friendship but very gloomy too because he felt unable to tell his secret. Neverthless, he decided to raise the head.

- I can hide definitively nothing ? Kudamon whispered.

- I don't think, Satsuma answered mischevious.

Lowing the head again, Kudamon wondered fast if he should tell really which torment it: his true nature. He can invent an acceptable lie. Howener he mustn't risk to invent any story because Satsuma owed a real gift in order to guess when a person did lie him. He closed the eyes et had the only idea of lie which was correct in order to concince his partner.

- My world miss me ... , Kudamon whispered.

Under the shock of the news, Satsuma turned away the head and wondered why he asked him then he turned away the head towards his partner again.

- Are you really sure ? Satsuma asked.

- I didn't want to say you it, Kudamon sighted, in lowing the head.

- I ... I am ... I am going drink something, Satsuma said. I am ... thirsty.

Sit on the bed, Kudamon watched his partner to cross the door and closed it again. He lowed the head and reproached himself being a coward. Why couldn't tell sincerely to Satsuma as his partner knew to do with him ? Was his nature of Royal Knight which forced him ? The little digimon collasped on the pillow and sniffed the smell filled by Satsuma's and teared.

Going throught the corridors at big steps, Satsuma didn't care people who slept until this story with Kudamon bored him. He couldn't believe that his partner wanted to return in the Digital World. He remembered himself at the moment where he was in this world, his world missed him. Howener it was different. In the Digital World, he often found in danger whereas his world, Kudamon discovered more happies moments than dangerous moments.

_Why do you want me to leave, Kudamon ? _

Suddenly a door opened behind him hence went a little girl. She must have eleven or twelve years. She was dark waired and her hair arrived little before her shoulders. Her eyes was purple, she wore a pink nightdress and was the feet naked. She saw the captain and walked towards him.

- There is an accident digimon, captain ? The little girl asked.

- Oh, Yoshino ! Satsuma exclaimed. I am sorry had to woken.

- It is OK ! I didn't sleep again ! Yoshino answered.

- A your old, the children sleep since two good hours, Satsuma remembered.

- Normal children ! Yoshino giggled. But as I am member of the DATS, I can sleep when I want since I can being called if a digimon appears !

Satsuma smiled in front of the joy of living of this child whereas Yoshino immobilized herself and noticed Kudamon's absence.

- Where is Kudamon ? Yoshino asked.

- I needed to be alone, Satsuma said, in trying to seem calm.

- But ... when you wanted to be alone, Kudamon is always you, Yoshino replied.

Satsuma turned away the head whereas the little girl continued his thought.

- Are you fought ? Yoshino asked with a little voice.

Stunned by the question of the little girl, Satsuma watched him.

- No ... , Satsuma answered. Kudamon is boring in our world and want to return in the Digital World.

Yoshino lowed the head then raised it.

- It bores much but you 'll let to leave, right ? Yoshino exclaimed.

- How know you it ? Satsuma asked.

- You learnt me that we must treat ours partners with respect. We can hurt it but if we want to respect this principle, we obliged to leave ours partners to return if they want, Yoshino explained.

Satsuma observed a long time the little girl and thought that she was right. By respect for Kudamon, he couldn't oblige to live with him if he wasn't well. He laid the arm and caressed gently Yoshino's hair.

- You are a nice little girl, Satsuma said him. You 'll be an excellent member of the DATS.

- It is you who learnt everything me, captain, Yoshino whispered.

- Now, in the bed ! Satsuma ordered. Oyasumi nasai !

- Oyasumi nasai, captain ! Yoshino answered.

The little girl ran to the bedroom and entered in. Satsuma stayed alone in the corridor which seemed him immense suddenly. He thought Kudamon and decided to speak with him.

When he returned in his bedroom, Satsuma sit on the bed and noticed his partner, snuggled against his pillow. He found this scenery really touching but he saw tears in his partner's eyes.

- Kudamon, what is that wrong ? Satsuma asked.

Hearing partner's voice, Kudamon raised the head and turning away it. He didn't fell really able to watch his partner in the eyes.

- I am ashamed, Satsuma, Kudamon whispered.

Satsuma laid down on the bed and caressed softly digimon's back.

- You don't fell ashasmed, Kudamon, Satsuma said. It is true ... it is hard to accept but I understand ... I understand that your world miss you ... If you want return, you are free to do.

Kudamon stand a little and felt more hurt again when he heared Satsuma's words. His partner was definitely the most nice personne in the two worlds and him ... he didn't know to be honest with him. He sniffed and wiped in the pillow.

- Why are you so nice, Satsuma ? Kudamon asked.

- You are my friend, Satsuma answered him. Kudamon ..

Kudamon felt more hurt again and again and cried really.

- I had lied, Satsuma ! Kudamon yelled. I don't want to return !

Stunned, Satsuma observed thle little digimon and stand a little in the bed.

- Why are you lied me ? Satsuma asked.

Lowing the head, Kudamon pushed a weak sight and thought that he was in the bottom of the wall. He couldn't reverse.

_The time came. How 'ld react you, Satsuma ? _

- You know that I am a emisary of the Digital World, right ? Kudamon asked.

Satsuma answered affirmativly and wondered where he wanted come it.

- But a person gave me an other mission. A person whose you know the existence: Yggdrasill ! Kudamon revealed.

- Yggdrasill ? Satsuma stunned. You means that this God exists really ? He is really real ? It is no legend ?

- It is correct, Kudamon approved.

- It is unbelievable ! Satsuma exclaimed, unable to say anything.

- Yggdrasill is surrounded by a group of powerful digimon called Royal Knights and help him with fidelity, or sensed to do it, Kudamon continued. And ... I am the one of them.

Satsuma observed a long time his partner and didn't believe which his ears heard. So Kudamon was a very powerful digimon ? He remembered that this one owed impressible abalities for his level Child.

- The mission that Yggdrasill gave me is ..., Kudamon said but he didn't knew to continue.

- Why this mission put you a problen ? Satsuma understood.

A long silence set in between them when Kudamon cut it.

- I love humans ! Kudamon yelled. I love you really !

- What is the link ? Satsuma asked.

Howener Satsuma didn't wait the answer and deducted te reason.

- Your mission is to look after the humans, Satsuma said.

- You guessed, Kudamon answered with a mourning voice.

- What projects, Yggdrasill have for us ? Satsuma asked.

- I don't know. He want to know if the humans have a benefical or not existence for the digimon, Kudamon explained, the voice always mourning.

- I see, Satsuma whispered.

- But if he decides to eliminate the humans, I couldn't, Kudamon continued. I disown to be a Royal Knight and I am always proud but I have pleasure with humans and fight with them.

- I promise you a such thing won't happen, Satsuma claimed.

- How can being so sure ? Kudamon asked.

- Because the DATS works in order to the peace to perpetuate in the two worlds, Satsuma remembered. Moreover, we 'll work both, together, this task.

Kudamon sighted and felt his partner's trust. He felt so better and jumped on his chest. He snuggled his little head against him.

- Satsuma ... , Kudamon whispered. Don't you angry ?

- I don't being it, Satsuma explained. You didn't lie me, you had just hold a secret. We have all the right to owe ours secrets.

Kudamon pushed a true sight of happiness and climbed on his partner's face? He caressed the cheek with his tail and snuggled his body against the other.

- I love you, Satsuma, Kudamon whispered.

_And I wish nothing separate us. _

Feeling his partner to caress him the cheeks, Satsuma smiled and raised his hand which caressed his partner's back.

- I love you too, Kudamon, Satsuma whispered.

**THE END**


End file.
